Secrets Uncovered
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Sequel to Feelings Uncovered. Nick takes Sara to visit his family in Texas, but what tragic secret are they hiding from him?


**Title: Secrets Uncovered**

**Summary: Basically this fic is a sequel to Feeling Uncovered-as you probably know. Anyway this fic will mainly focus on the first Christmas Sara spends with Nick's family. It also has flashbacks to in between when Sara moved to Vegas and Ariel's first birthday. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

**Chapter one – Leaving Las Vegas**

"Morning Nicky." Sara smiled as he walked into the kitchen. Sara was sitting at the kitchen table with Ariel in the high chair. "Did you have a good shower?"

"It was great." He replied. "How are my three favourite girls this morning?" Nick asked. He walked over and gave Sara and Ariel a kiss each, and then he bent down and kissed Sara's stomach.

"We don't know if it's going to be a girl Nick. It could be a little boy." She patted the bulge and laughed.

"You'd love that wouldn't you, another little Nick running around." Nick laughed.

"It wouldn't be that bad." Sara replied with a grin. "Although another little Sara wouldn't be bad either." She added with a laugh.

"Da Da Da!" Ariel cried and started waving her arms and legs eagerly when she saw Nick.

"That's right Ariel, that's your Daddy." Sara smiled.

"How is the little birthday girl then? I can't believe you're already one year old." He smiled and pulled her out of her high chair.

"So are you sure that you're fine to look after her tonight while I go to Catherine's baby shower?"

"Of course. We can spend some quality time together before we head up to see my family." Nick replied. "Because I know they will all want to steal you away from me wont they." He spun her around and blew raspberries on her stomach. Ariel squealed with delight and Nick smiled at her.

"Careful Nick she's just eaten her breakfast. I'm pretty sure you don't want it to come back up onto you." Sara laughed. Nick stopped spinning her around and pulled her in close to his chest. He let her grab hold of his finger with her tiny hand and he couldn't help but laugh.

"She is looking more and more like you every day." Nick smiled.

"But she has your smile." Sara replied.

"So are we still heading up to my parents for Christmas this year?"

"Definitely. Your mum hasn't stopped talking about how beautiful Ariel is and how much she misses her."

"Well I think little Ariel misses having her grandma spoil her lots." Nick laughed.

"Do you think Grissom would mind giving us the whole week off? I would love to spend some extra time out on your parent's farm. It's so beautiful out there."

"I'm sure he wont mind." Nick replied. "I'll have a chat to him tomorrow at work."

"Great. Okay come on Ariel, we've got to get you ready to go. You've got a play date with little Lou." Sara stood up and reached out to take her from Nick.

"Okay baby girl. Off you go to mummy." Nick handed her over and gave Sara a kiss.

"Well I guess I'll see you at work then?"

"Yeah. See ya." Sara leant over and gave Nick a kiss and then he gave Ariel a little kiss as well.

"Bye baby girl." Ariel giggled as Nick ticked her. "Have fun with Lou." He gave Sara one more kiss before leaving the house that they shared.

---------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon when Sara arrived home from the shops, she dumped the shopping bags onto the floor inside the front door, and then headed out to check the mail. When she was inside she dumped the mail on the kitchen table, poured herself a glass of water and headed into the living room. She collapsed onto the couch and sighed. After a long day of Christmas shopping she had swollen ankles, a sore back and she was so hungry her stomach wouldn't stop growling at her.

"Oh, alright. Give me five minutes okay bub." She put a hand on her enlarged belly and closed her eyes.

Before she knew it she had fallen asleep and she didn't even notice when Nick came home two hours later.

"Sara I'm home." He called as he walked into the house. When he saw her sleeping on the couch he smiled. "Sara, honey." He whispered.

"Hmmm." Sara twitched a little.

"Sara, wake up." He shook her a little.

"Huh?' She groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey." Nick smiled when he saw her open her eyes.

"Hi." She replied, sitting up with a yawn. "How was work?"

"The usual." Nick replied. "Looks like you've had a busy day." He looked at the shopping bags and laughed.

"Oh, yeah I figured I would get a bit of last minute shopping done before we head up to see your family tomorrow." Sara yawned again. Her stomach grumbled again and she put her hand down and rubbed it gently. "I think Bub's hungry." She laughed.

"Well we'd better feed him then."

"So it's a boy now is it?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know about you, but I feel kind of strange calling our baby 'it'." Nick explained.

"So you would rather have a boy than a little girl?"

"I never said that."

"Well then just call it 'bub'." Sara suggested. "That's what I do."

"Alright then 'bub' are you hungry?" Sara laughed as Nick bent down and kissed her belly. Sara's stomach growled again and Nick stood up.

"You really are hungry. Have you eaten anything today?"

"I had some juice this morning, and a fruit bar when I was shopping.'

"You need to eat. Remember what the doctor said, a good feed will help the baby grow big and strong."

"Just like his daddy." Sara smirked. "I know. I was just so caught up in shopping I forgot about eating."

"That's not a good thing Sara. Little 'bub' needs as much food as he can get."

"I know. Nick you have to stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself you know."

"I know, I'm just worried that's all. I can't help it."

"Well stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine." Sara gave him a reassuring kiss. "Now help me up would you? My feet are killing me." Nick held out his hands and helped Sara to her feet.

"I've got to head over and pick Ariel up I can pick up something on the way home if you like?"

"That would be great."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Ah…pizza?" Sara asked.

"Okay. What kind of pizza?"

"You know what I like." She replied, yawning again. "I think I might go have a lie down. I don't know why but I'm just so tired."

"Okay. Well you have a nice rest. I'll pick Ariel up and bring you home some pizza."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." Nick smiled and gave Sara a kiss before leaving the house.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you've got everything packed?" Sara looked at the bags that were sitting by the front door.

"Yes I'm sure." Nick replied. "What about you? Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready for a while now. But I can't help but think we're forgetting something…" Sara looked around the room.

"Come on, the taxi is here. You get Ariel and I'll take the bags down to the car." Nick suggested.

"Alright." Sara made her way towards Ariel's bedroom and gently picked her up from where she was sleeping in her cot. "Come on sweetie it's time to go see Grandma and Grandpa. And all your Aunties and Uncles and cousins too." Sara whispered as she carried Ariel out towards the front door.

"Right, are we ready now?" Nick asked as Sara walked up to him.

"Yes. Let's get out of here. Traffic is going to be hell and we don't want to miss our flight."

"Okay." Nick waited for Sara to walk through the door, and then he followed her and closed the door and locked it behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god I need to pee again!" Sara cried.

"Can't you wait until we're on the plane?" Nick asked. They were standing in line, waiting to be boarded.

"No, I'm busting."

"But you only went like two minutes ago!"

"You try having a six pound baby resting on your bladder constantly and you tell me how hard it is to hold on!" Sara practically screamed.

"Okay fine, but hurry up. They are about to start boarding us."

"I'll be like five minutes." She quickly rushed off.

"Hurry!" Nick called after her.

"Mum!" Ariel cried and waved her arms.

"Don't worry she'll be back soon." Nick smiled down at her. "I hope." He sighed.

"Attention passengers. We are about to start boarding flight 226 to Texas, could the passengers with orange boarding passes please make their way to the gate. Thankyou." Nick looked down at his ticket.

"That's us…" He said to Ariel. "Where is your mother gone?" he walked up to where the flight attendant was taking peoples tickets.

"Good afternoon sir." She smiled at him.

"Hey." He replied. "Sorry to do this to you but my wife had to go to the bathroom. Do you mind if we wait for her?"

"No that's not a problem at all." The woman replied.

"She wont be long." Nick smiled.

"Mum, mum!" Ariel waved her arms around.

"Yes she's coming back soon Ariel."

"Mum, mum!" Ariel started wriggling more and more in Nick's arms.

"What is the matter? She'll be back soon Ariel, quit squirming."

"Mum!" Nick turned to see why Ariel was waving so much. He could see Sara coming out of the bathroom and making her way over to them.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sara cried as she waddled towards Nick and Ariel. "Sorry." She apologised to the flight attendant. "There was a really long line. And I really had to go."

"It's alright really. You're not the first person it's happened to." She smiled politely. Nick handed her the tickets. "Have a nice flight." The attendant smiled again and Nick, Sara and Ariel boarded the plane.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope it's as good as you were expecting. Please let me know! I would love to hear your thoughts on whether I should continue or not. Jess!**


End file.
